The purpose of this symposium is to bring together a group of outstanding chemists working in the area of anticancer and antiviral agents to present some new and novel aspects in this rapidly advancing field. This group of speakers will serve as the core of the symposium at which papers contributed by other participants of the Southeastern Regional Meeting of the American Chemical Society will also be presented. The meeting will be held in Birmingham, Alabama, November 3-5, 1982. A budget of $2223.00 is requested.